That Christmas
by LilStarWriter
Summary: On their first Christmas in Bonnie's house, the toy's remember past Christmases with Bo Peep. Bo/Woody, Buzz/Jessie. Sadly, I don't own Toy Story


"Give it back now spacenut!"

"You wish cowgirl!"

Buzz was holding Jessie's red hat hostage. Everytime she would come close to catching it he would quickly snatch it away and continue to run across Bonnie's bedroom. Despite her long legs, Jessie still hadn't caught up to Buzz yet. She laughed at the irony and hilarity of the situation. Buzz wasnt usually one to be flirty or bold. But of course, she didnt mind.

Buzz jumped on top of a small pile of building blocks making him taller than her. She ran over and Buzz held her hat high out of her reach, laughing at her fierce determination.  
While Jessie was reaching and jumping for her hat, she caught sight of something green hanging from the shelf.

"Now Buzz Lightyear, that ain't mistletoe, is it?" she asked, realizing why he'd kidnapped her hat from the start.

Buzz looked up in mock surprise.

"Well I suppose it is!" He placed the hat on his cowgirl's head and she looked up at him as he spoke.

"Merry Christmas Jess"

Jessie giggled as she leaned in toward him. She was thinking of all kinds of punishment for him, but forgot the moment their lips met. It _was _Christmas after all.

Woody was sitting on the bed and could see his best friends from across the room. He smiled. Buzz would never have dared to do something like that a few months before. But the awkwardness of Buzz and Jessie's relationship had faded away within the time they had been Bonnie's toys. The six months had been wonderful, and Woody almost felt like their family was all together again.

Almost.

It was during the holidays that Woody seemed to miss his shepherdess even more. The first Christmas in Bonnies house brought back memories of the first Christmas in Andys new house. Woody sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whats going on Woody?"

Buzz and Jessie hopped on the bed. Other toys were scattered about the room, celebrating the holiday with one another.

"Yeah whatcha doin' up here all alone?" Jessie asked "Its Christmas for Pete's sake!"

"Just...thinking about some things." Woody replied. He didn't feel like talking.

"What are you-"

"Jessie I really don't feel like talking about it."

The cowgirl frowned and her eyebrows furrowed as she thought deeply.

"If you don't tell us I'm gonna kiss Buzz right in front of you." Jessie grinned. Buzz was a little uneasy.

Woody laughed "Right. That's gonna happen."

Jessie tackled Buzz and did indeed start kissing him. Buzz protested at first but eventually gave in. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. Woody tried to ignore them, but quickly got sick of it.

"Alright already! I was just thinking about Bo."

Jessie stopped and quickly sat up. Bo Peep was a sensitive topic.

Buzz spoke first "Woody, we know you miss her alot."

"Yeah." Jessie said. "But don't be sad that's she's gone, be happy that she was here."

Woody sighed. "Christmas was just always fun with her around."

"Ain't that the truth." Jessie smiled. Remember the time I borrowed her crook?"

"I sure do" Buzz grimanced, causing Woody and Jessie to laugh and reminisce.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bo, can I ask for a favor?" Jessie pleaded with the porcelain doll.

"Of course dear. It is Christmas after all" Bo smiled.

Jessie filled her in on her plan. While she told Bo her ideas, the dolls smile grew bigger and bigger.

"I think that is one of the best ideas I've ever heard. One of the most evil, of course-"

"Thank you so much Bo!" Jessie squealed. She took the crook from Bo and set off to find Buzz.

She found him standing by a Christmas tree made of building blocks that he had spent all morning working on. His back was to her, and she was ready.

"Finally finished." Buzz stepped back to admire his handiwork.

It was at that moment that Jessie pushed the end of Bo's crook to Buzz's karate chop button. This resulted in Buzz karate chopping and knocking down the "tree" he had just finished. Blocks flew all over the room, and the tree was ruined. Jessie giggled. Buzz angrily turned to find someone to blame but was hooked around the neck and brought face to face with Jessie.

"Merry Christmas Buzz." Jessie smiled and kissed the cheek of a stunned and blushing space ranger before walking off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Woody laughed at the memory. "There were blocks everywhere after that." Jessie smiled, glad to see him cheer up.

"It was Jessie's fault, not mine." Buzz defended himself. Jessie smiled innocently.

"You have no proof." She continued before he could protest. "Remember when we tried to set you two up on a Christmas date?"

"How could I forget?" Woody said "One of the worst dates ever."

"Oh you enjoyed it." Jessie argued, and Woody thought back to that Christmas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm sure everything will be fine Woody." Bo reassured him. Jessie, Buzz, Rex, and Bullseye had taken the initiative to set up a date for Woody and Bo, since Andy's family was at his grandparents for the holidays. Woody had been feeling extra stressed lately, so they figured some "alone time" with Bo would cheer him up.

"I sure hope so." Woody said.

"Well of course it'll be awesome! We set it up!" Jessie said excitedly.

"That's what I'm worried about the most." Woody said. He was met with an annoyed look from Jessie and a laugh from Bo.

Once Bo and Woody were settled in Andy's moms room, Jessie flicked on the DVD. Then she, Buzz, Rex, and Bullseye left the room, leaving Bo and Woody in the dark alone.

"Well I guess this is kind of nice" Woody said as the movie began.

"It'd be nicer if you talked less" Bo teased and pulled him closer to her for a kiss.

"Aaah! They're about to kiss!" Rex's voice stopped them, and Woody looked in the doorway to find his four friends attempting to spy.

"Guys, leave. Now." Woody demanded.  
"Fine fine" Jessie mumbled. They disappeared out of the doorway.

Bo and Woody began where they had left off, but a loud sneeze interrupted them.

"Bullseye!" Woody yelled. The horse neighed and retreating footsteps were heard.  
The rest of their date contiuned without any more attempts at both knew it was pointless to even try. When the movie was over, Woody walked Bo back to Molly's room.

"It was.. an interesting date." Bo giggled. "I had fun."

Woody scanned the hallway. It was empty."Well now that they're gone..."

Woody pulled the doll toward him and together they shared a long, passionate kiss before finally pulling apart. Bo smiled at her cowboy.

"Yee-haw!"

They heard Jessie's voice and looked down the hallway to see their friend's smiling faces. Woody guessed he should had been mad, but at that moment he just laughed along with Bo, making it a memorable Christmas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Woody, I just want you to know I was dragged into that and I hope you'll never do that to me." Buzz informed his best friend.

"Well now that you've given me the idea..." Woody chuckled. Jessie was about to give him a piece of her mind when they heard Dolly's voice from the floor.

"Guys? We're having a short holiday meeting on the floor."

The toys hopped down to join the meeting. While Dolly spoke about how great the past few months had been, Woody drifted in and out, his thoughts consuming his energy.

Sure, Bo wasn't with him. But the memories he had just relived reminded him of the many great years they'd spent together. He knew toys can't stay together forever and he was lucky he got all that time with her. He looked around the room and thought of how it was a miracle that their family was still together now. He smiled as Dolly adjourned the meeting and everyone embraced one another in warm holiday hugs. He and Bonnie's toys formed a new family, just as heartwarming as his previous family with Andy. And he couldn't ask for a better place to be at that moment.

He looked to the window and thought about where she was now, before softly whispering "Merry Christmas Bo", almost inaudibly.

He hoped wherever she was, that she was saying "Merry Christmas Sherriff" to him too.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**This sounded alot better in my head. Writing about Bo was kind of ****intimidating, but I'd like to think I did okay. Call me crazy but I ****think my very first fic was the best so far. These last two just ****haven't cut it for me. Oh well. Review to let me know if it's decent ****and I'm being my perfecionist self, or if it could really use some ****work. I live off of ya'lls reviews. This was also a random burst of ****inspiration fic, so that may be why it's not living up to my ****standards. Either way, I hope y'all liked it. Have a Merry Christmas! ****It's tomorrow, yay!**

**-Lil Star Writer**


End file.
